Cave
by whitefoxie
Summary: A rotina de Lucy nunca mais foi a mesma desde que encontrou uma misteriosa criatura, semelhante a um humano, ferida no chão da floresta próxima ao seu vilarejo. Apesar dos riscos, ela não foi capaz de abandoná-lo até que sua vida fosse salva, mas não esperava que o motivo de não conseguir mais afastar-se dele a partir daquele dia se tornaria um outro muito mais profundo.


A cada novo passo que dava, Lucy espiava o caminho que recém percorrera pelos ombros, procurando ter certeza de que ninguém a seguia. Geralmente ela não apreciava aquela sensação de estar fazendo algo de errado, mas ao longo das últimas semanas, _ele_ estava sendo uma exceção para ela, e ela inclusive começava a ansiar por aquela sensação no fundo de seu estômago.

Aquele calafrio que, desde que o conhecera, era permanente em sua nuca e apenas aumentava sua intensidade à medida que se aproximava da caverna de sempre. Uma caverna funda, úmida e escura, nada convidativa sequer para os mais aventureiros, e a loira estava longe de procurar por este tipo de entretenimento, mas sabia que ele, assim como todos os dias, ainda estaria lá, esperando por ela. Afinal, ele não tinha mais para onde ir.

Diminuiu a velocidade dos seus passos para que as pedras sob seus pés não fizessem mais tanto barulho enquanto andasse, sabia que _ele_ se assustava com facilidade, como um animal arisco. Quando estava de frente à entrada da caverna, colocou uma de suas mãos ao redor da boca em formato de concha para ampliar sua voz.

\- Sou eu. – Anunciou da mesma maneira de sempre, tímida e vacilante. O nervosismo a fazendo fechar os dedos com força ao redor da alça do cesto de palha que carregava consigo.

Apesar do fascínio que sentia e do senso de responsabilidade que a prendia a aquele compromisso diário, ela ainda o temia por motivos de bom senso. Afinal, ele mal se pronunciava através de palavras. Grande parte dos sons que emitia eram rugidos incompreensíveis, e Lucy nunca era capaz de prever seus movimentos. Havia dias em que ele parecia mais calmo, porém em outros ele parecia estar pronto para destruir as paredes daquela caverna até soterrar a si próprio lá dentro, e provavelmente leva-la junto para baixo das pedras.

Após alguns passos para dentro da caverna, pôde avistar uma sombra mais escura encolhida em um canto, e soube que ele estaria lá, aninhado dentro de suas grandes e escamosas asas feridas, formando uma espécie de casulo. O sol reinava imponente no céu da manhã daquele dia, fazendo-o procurar pelo aconchego da escuridão na profundidade da caverna.

\- Eu trouxe mais panos para trocar teus curativos. E trouxe comida. – Falou baixinho, já sentindo suas pernas tremerem de leve por conta da proximidade com ele. Mesmo que ela mais ou menos confiasse que ele não a atacaria, algo em sua presença lhe transmitia uma sensação sinistra e assustadora. Era como se seu corpo a mandasse correr para longe, mas algo dentro dela teimasse em ficar. E ela dava ouvidos a apenas este algo desconhecido.

Lucy não obteve um som sequer como resposta. _Ele_ apenas lentamente afastou suas enormes asas de seu corpo, revelando-se a ela sem simpatia alguma, e balançou a cabeça levemente para demonstrar que havia entendido o que fora dito. E só.

A falta de resposta e de movimento dele deixou Lucy ainda mais receosa. Fazer sozinha o resto daquela aproximação a deixava com todos os pelos de seu corpo arrepiados só de pensar.

Achava que depois desses dias decorridos ela ao menos já conheceria o timbre de sua voz, mas aparentemente isto ainda levaria mais tempo.

Seus pequenos e vacilantes passos se tornaram agora menores ainda a medida que ia chegando mais perto dele. Seus olhos demoravam a se acostumar com a falta de luz do lugar, mas logo foi capaz de finalmente enxergar as linhas de contorno da silhueta daquele indivíduo.

Se esforçando para não cair ou tropeçar, ela finalmente chegou a pouco menos de um metro dele e ajoelhou-se no chão. Respirou fundo, procurando se acalmar e tentando regularizar um pouco as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração que parecia querer pular para fora de seu peito.

Fechou os olhos tentando mandar o pavor embora, mas era algo difícil de se fazer quando as cicatrizes de arranhões que recebera da última vez que ela se aproximara de mais dele ainda ardiam em seu corpo. Sabia que ele havia feito por puro medo, por receio de ser machucado, mas não havia nada que uma moça jovem pudesse fazer contra uma criatura indecifrável como ele caso ele decidisse roubar-lhe a vida.

\- Eu... Eu posso te tocar? – Perguntou baixinho com uma voz trêmula, entreabrindo seus olhos caso ele decidisse responder novamente gesticulando.

Mas ele não se manifestou de maneira alguma daquela vez. Nem um som, nem um movimento, nada.

Não querendo se arriscar além do que já fazia, Lucy esperava pacientemente por uma permissão, mesmo que silenciosa. Se ele estivesse pensando, ela aguardaria até ele se sentir confiante.

Não foi antes de alguns intermináveis minutos que o rosto dele girou, finalmente a encarando.

Olhos esverdeados com pupilas finas como a de um réptil feroz a vigiavam com desconfiança. Narinas que se dilatavam, parecendo sentir o cheiro do medo de Lucy, inspecionando as descargas hormonais de adrenalina que corriam pelo sangue da loira. Sobrancelhas, rosadas assim como seus rebeldes cabelos, que se enrugavam em uma careta nada amigável que faria qualquer um com um pouco de bom senso sair dali correndo.

Mas não Lucy, que momentaneamente parecia carecer de capacidade de tomar decisões sensatas.

Ela limitou-se a tremer perante aquele olhar penetrante, mas recusando-se a desviar do mesmo. Tentava passar confiança através de seu próprio olhar castanho, conectando-se a _ele_ através daquele contato visual que fazia todo o seu corpo ficar adormecido de tão gelado.

Em uma súbita onda de coragem trazida pela impaciência, a loira jogou seu corpo para frente, procurando ficar perto o suficiente dele para tocá-lo, mas assim que sua mão estava a pouco centímetros da pele áspera de seu braço, ela o ouviu rosnar baixo, mas ameaçadoramente, e retornou sua mão para junto de seu próprio corpo, com medo.

Concluiu que, infelizmente, ele ainda não estava pronto para receber esse tipo de ajuda, mesmo com suas vindas diárias. Ele ainda não confiava totalmente nela. Os curativos que Lucy havia feito nele há dias, quando havia o encontrado desacordado na floresta, já estavam sujos e em sua maioria rasgados. Os ferimentos por baixo dos trapos improvisados com pedaços das roupas que Lucy usava no dia eram graves, e corriam o risco de infeccionar caso não fossem tratados, mas desde que ele recuperou a consciência, Lucy não conseguia mais sequer chegar perto, podendo considerar então o feito de hoje como algo para se orgulhar.

Os primeiros dias ela sequer conseguia adentrar a caverna para poder ver como ele estava, e quando ela tentava oferecer comida, ele jogava fora, abandonava em algum canto ou queimava. Não fora até poucos dias atrás que ele começou a permitir que ela adentrasse o aconchego da escuridão da caverna e aceitasse sua comida. Mas tocá-lo, aparentemente, ainda não.

\- Eu vou deixar a comida aqui, e voltarei amanhã de manhã para tentar novamente. – Disse ela, retirando alguns pedaços de carne e frutos de dentro da pequena cesta que havia trazido consigo. – Espere por mim.

Ela sabia que ele tinha ouvido e compreendido, mas ele continuou imóvel como uma perfeita estátua de pedra enquanto Lucy se afastava da caverna, listando mentalmente as coisas que traria até a caverna na manhã seguinte.


End file.
